swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Squad Leader Issues
' State of the Profession in Publish 20 ' Broken skills and abilities * Volleyfire AA's and CA's do nothing * Steady Aim AA's and CA's do nothing Issues with current skills and abilities * The passive buffs ** need to be shown in the character screen and as buff icons to make them noticeable to the group and other players. ** are still at their PRE CU values - to make SL more valuabe these should be adapted to the CU and slightly increased (keep an eye on overstacking of defenses with CoB, Dueliststance and Force Aura) or changed to something different. * Steady Aim Accuracy Bonus is to low (see Reworked mathematical analysis of the current status of steadyaim) - to be effective it also needs to affect more than just one shot. * Forum Up has no use since dizzy and stun are stats that do nothing - See Skills and abilities that need improvement to be usefull for new ideas. * Boostmoral has no use since wounds doesnt significantly affect the regeneration rate. A suggested fix would be to apply a short time buff (attack speed/health/action regeneration) buff to the complete team via this ability. ' Steady Aim ' Although this thread is called "Does volly fire work?" it turned into a discussion about the benefits of Steadyaim. There has been a huge amount of calculations that using Steady Aim in the most common situations will be a waste of action and time since the benefits of increasing the accuracy are so low, that the time it takes to trigger a Steady Aim is better put into some any other shot or action, especially since Steady Aim uses a windup. See here for detailed caculations by sylow and yeraze from the SOE forum. For closer information check out the test data on SL abilities. ' Boostmorale ' This allows the Squad Leader to distribute wounds of teammembers evenly over the complete team. Already being of limited use before CU (and resulting in negative reactions when applied to an unwarned team), it now is to be considered almost completely worthless and obsolete due to the fact that combat in general creates less wounds after CU. Skills and abilities that need improvement to be usefull * Retreat is not usuable as retreat, since it SAC costs are to high. It needs a very low SAC costs to be used as retreat, so it can be used when the SL and his group are in trouble (low on SAC). To prevent a "retreat macro - continioulsy burstrun" put it on a long recharge timer. alternative to the long timer would be a debuff put on the Squad Leader, or possible the complete team, to reduce or even stop action regeneration. With little action use, retreat would still allow the team to run away while effectively eliminating the offensive abilities. * Rally should be without a windup, if you call for a charge the SL should be able to charge with the group. For closer information check out the test data on SL abilities. * Volleyfire should be : ** cueable ** on a shorter cooldown ** skill modifiers in the 0400 box should have an effect. ** additional skill modifiers should be put into the master box to make it more attractive. * Forum up could be : ** a short time action/mind regeneration buff ' Retreat ' By issuing retreat, the Squad Leader can give burstrunning to everybody in team, himself excluded. Due to massive action costs, this ability at the moment is mostly used for travel and attack and rarely, if ever, for an actual retreat. ' Volley Fire ' It has two issues, the first is that it creates lots of agro, making it risky to use without a potent tank along. Additionally, the cooldown time seems too long, making the team attack without marked target if a target is killed within the duration of the cooldown. The second issue is that people need to have their particle effects set high enough, 50% of the slider are reported to be enough, otherwhise the marking of the target is not displayed. For closer information check out the test data on SL abilities. ' Formup ' This ability allows the Squad Leader to remove stun and dizzy status on the complete team. (Within range limitations.) Due to those not having a significant influence on game mechanics at the moment, the value of this ability is very low. New skills and abilities to enhance the profession * Larger group sizes * Meta groups * Waypoint assignment to groupmembers * Squad Leader XP - A leader of a group should earn XP while leading a group, not by using pistols. Wish List Origin * Information management/communication: We need some way to do this better than someone who isnt a SL. Granted there are group chats and our system message, but we need easier ways to designate targets and issue orders. We also have a need for being able to monitor our group and the tactical situation better than we are able to now, or better than groups are normally able to. These are the abilites that would truly make a squad leader dangerous, the rest is really just fluff. Being able to subdivide our groups into fire teams and give fire team leaders some kind of ability to speak with their 2-4 fire team members, establishing a chain of communication that is more focused and organized would be a huge benefit. This way the squad leader could THINK in terms of 4-10 fire teams instead of 2-20 individuals, and he only has to talk to his 4-10 fire team leaders intead of the entire group, this creates a much more organized combat situation, allowing greater flexibility and organization in the field. Granted these are things people can do themselves if they so desire, but they have to go through a lot of steps to do so in creating chat rooms and so forth. Itd be much better if there was a way to instantly get everyone in the group in the rooms the SL designates. * A unique role identifier (melee, advanced melee, ranged, medic, utility, etc), Squad Leaders are significantly different in terms of role that a unique identifier would be appreciated, the generic Utility you get with Novice Scout is the closest thing to the Squad Leader in terms of role. * Squad Leader abilities with shouts should go into the system message rather than spacial, it just makes more sense to me that it gets displayed in that way. Grouping * Allow for a 2nd in command SL is a ranged support class and I like the idea of volleyvire, but I'd like to appoint a melee soldier in my group(a temp special ability) so he can do a similar command for melee attacks. * Multi unit enhancements This idea would mean if multiple SLs were working in concert they would compound the bonuses etc. I don't mean like double them, just a little extra. Imagine if you had meta level grouping. It would be like 2 groups meta-grouped would form an "army." and this would add a few extra bonuses +5 to terrain negotiation, +5 to ranged.melee defense, and +5 to weapon speed or something. * Squad Leaders should get the ability to start a "Leader Group." The SL who invites other SLs to their leader group becomes the commander. As the commander, the SL can send broadcast messages and regular messages to all of the groups of the other squad leaders. http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=squad_leader&message.id=25065 Player Communication and Navigation * Being able to see enemy bases on out Ctrl-V map (wont identify what type, just location) * Allow Squad Leaders to gain more information on the radar and overhead map. * SL radar jamming equipment...which allows the SL to use a DE-made transmitter which blocks out enemy radar....no one in yor group appears on radar (or possibly not as a red DoT or as an allied-DoT for purposes of PvP) * SL ability to make a point man and attain a second radar screen based off what the point man sees. * An SL "overhead map" which allows us to WP places that go to the ENTIRE group. Ine ffect kind of liek rainbow six or SOCOm where you tell your men where to go. * Com Link (certified at Novice SL) which serves as a multi purpose tool used for radar jamming, artillery bombardment. This would be crafted by Engineers. : How this radar jamming thing would work: Squad Leader would start to radar jam, which would then make everyone in the SL's group to not appear as anything on the radar (group members would have to stay close to the SL , like 64m for it to work). As this happens the power supply on the com link would begin to drain at a fair rate. Five minutes max it would take from 100% - 0%. In PvE situations it would work on NPCs kinda like how mask scent works on creatures, so there is a chance that you will be detected. In PvP overts will not notice your group on the radar while in stealth mode unless they physically see you in game then it would break radar silence. :Com Links and power cells should be crafted by Engineers so that will give a novice profession a little bit extra cash. This idea could be tweaked of course but that would be the basics behind it, and this game needs to have a com link in it, cause we are soldiers that don't have any. Even Leia had a com link * Long Range Reconaissance via Satellite http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=squad_leader&message.id=25050 : An SL Ability, usable at will. When used, first the SL will see the Ctrl-V style planetary map. You'll scroll around and use the zoom slider at the bottom to mark a position on the map, and then hit a big "Scan" button. You'll have to wait a bit, 30s-a minute (This could be implemented as a simple re-use timer, or as the Hyperspace type wait) for the satellite to realign and get into position. When it's there, you'll be taken to the House-Drop view (A wide-angle high altitude view) of the chosen area. Here you could pan around in a limited area, and targeting would still be allowed just for recon purposes. Once in this view, it would only persist for 45 seconds before returning to normal (Satellite's don't sit still ya know). Then you'ld have to request another Satellite Recon. : This would aid in planning operations, and it would bring some use to Cover. Trees and foilage could mask the true size of the opposing force, as would buildings, large ranger camps (with roofs) and bases. Things like Ranger Camo and Riflemen Cover could also make individual players invisible or at least difficult to see in this view (rendered very transparent, which given their size in this view would make them difficult to see). Things like Tech Camps & the larger Faction Bases could perhaps sound alarms indicating they've tracked a satellite coming into orbit over their position. This combined with the timers would allow defending forces to mask their numbers through use of tactics and strategy (conveniently 2 SL trees ). : This could later be extended to orbital weapons or Munitions/Artillary stuff, but for now I think it would just be neat to have the Recon ability. Probably somewhere in the Strategy tree. * So, the Scenario: : A group of rebels forms in the wilderness, at a predesignated location. Their objective: a Imperial Outpost, thought to be unguarded. As they check their weapons, the Squad Leader performs one last Recon pass. When the satellites get into position, he looks at his View screen. There's the forward outpost, with two turrets standing. He does a quick count of the guards: 2 Stormtroops, a ranking officer. Right as he puts his viewscreen away he sees a speederbike pull into frame. He tries to see who's on it, but the satellite link drops. : He tells his squad to wait while we requests a 2nd recon. 2nd satellite pass comes up, and he studies it carefully. Speederbike is gone, nobody around but the NPC's. There's a fair bit of tree cover to the west of the base, and whatddya know.. There's the speederbike. Seems this base isn't as deserted as previously thought. Can't be much opposition tho. We'll just reroute and come through the trees, wiping out the opposition first. The SL Makes the call, and away they go. : What he doesn't realize is that the Imperial SL sitting inside the base has also been requesting reconnaissance on them. As he carefully watched the terminals, he heard the alarms and knew they were under surveillance. He sent out scouts to find the rebel's position. Once he had it, he simply kept a recon satellite on them as much as he could. He specifically placed the speederbike at the trees, a decoy. His entire team is huddled inside the base. When the rebels made their move for the trees, 3 soldiers drop turrets covering the tree line. The rest of the team flanks the rebels in the trees, and they're decimated a good 100m away from the base. He knew their numbers... He knew their weapons.. He knews when they would attack, and from what direction.. They never stood a chance. * Radar Silence - Would belong in the mobility tree, probably 3rd or 4th tier. http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=squad_leader&message.id=25069 : How it would work: The squad leader would issue this command, any group member caught in his Leadership aura (more on this later) would disappear completely from radar and in game just like how jedi and rifleman do it. Nobody would be able to /target you. If any group member is currently engaged in combat, radar silence will not work. : Radar silence would break under the following conditions: : * Group members talk using spatial chat : * Group members engage the enemy : * Enemy comes within 32 m or less of a group member : * Optional ways radar silence could be broken: : A ranger could use his/her tracking ability : A droid equipped with a new scanning module could scan the area over 128m : Ways this ability could be used: : A DE made transmitter: Crafted by a DE, it would have a battery power section and uses remaining. Once the SL orders a "group cover" the battery power will drain to 0% and the uses remaining would go down by one. The battery would then slowly recharge over the next 5 minutes back to 100% and then could be used again. : Skill based only: Squad leader would not require any additional tools to use this ability. Once radar silence is used, it would freeze the cool down timer. When cover is broken, the timer would count down from 5 minutes. : Ledership mod: Bring this back into the game since humans still seem to get this mod. Make leadership determine the distance of the Squad Leader's "aura". So basically the more leadership you have, the farther away your group members could be from you and still receive the passive bonuses and specials like rally. Formations, Target assignment * I'ld like to see better Targeting controls, especially a /sysgroup type function to place markers visible by the entire team on targets (useful for PvE vs Creatures). * Highlight Targets, maybe shade targets Red, Blue, Green, etc. This would allow the team members to identife there objectives. * I would like to rather see own formations than only prefabricated by the developer. You could record the position of your group inclusive of line of vision. When you need hit, hit a button and the group forms up exactly you recorded it before. Fortifications * I like the idea of Forts. I am thinking they exist on three levels (novice, somewhere in one of the trees, and master) and that it provides additional bonuses to offense and defense. If the forts had hit points so they could be destroyed that would be cool too. * Strongholds, Bunkers, Barricades, Base Defences, and Platforms ** Strongholds: These will be the higher fortitudes with optional turrets and good HAM. These will require lots of resources and a Master Architect to construct. What I mean by optional turrets will be explained later ** Bunkers: These would be available mid-Proffesion maybe have it in the second and third tier. These would be more for defence then offence with maybe 1 optional turret, medium HAM, and no offencive mods and would require an architect with Installations IV to create. ** Barricades: These would be novice barricades offering little ranged defence and no melee defence. Craftable by a Novice Architect (after being given the schem made by the SL just like every other crafted item mentioned). They would have Low Ham and small protection ** Base Deffences: These would be different depending on the level of the SL and the skill of the Weaponsmith which uses the schem. Any level of Weaponsmith can craft (depends on quality of weaponsmith) CANNOT BE SLICED! After being crafted they can be put into optional slots during crafting stage on the above listed barricades etc. and also the higher end camps of Rangers ** Platforms: These would offer no defence but give those with ranged weapons additional mods to accuracy, range, and damage. Constructued by a Master Artisan these will probaly be only usable in large scale pre-determined battles * Small Regular Field base: Master squad leaders could craft a neutral base that would function like a camp. This would help to make a battle site look more like a battle ground. Squad Leaders can craft and use camps, why not give the master squad leader somthing that looks like a base. * Small Faction Trench Base: I noticed that somone suggested that they would like squad leader to be able to change faction states, instead how about a terminal in these bases where group members could go into special forces? This base would last for an hour, even if people are in it or not, and it would cost 200 or so faction points from a recruiter. I dont think that people should be able to go back to combatant with these terminals. * Field Squad Leader Medic Kit: This kit would be crafted by a master artisan, droid engineer or Bio Engineer, With this kit a squad leader would be able to ressurect once every 12 hours. Alot like that rez arm but with a hefty use timer on it. * Healing Station: I saw these in republic commando as well. I dont think they should heal wounds, but it would be cool to be able to drop a small station where people could have thier health healed. It would last an hour and be crafted by a driod engineer. * Small Turret: I would be cool if a small turret could be crafted that could be manned by a group member. I think it should be considered disposible and do moderate damage. A squad leader could drop maybe three of these at a time. Vehilces, Landingzones * Vehicle terrain negotiation * Gives us combat vehicles I would like to see us with combat enable vehicles so if we wanted to form an armored division we could. * We need the ability to have more then one person ride together in vehicles that have good Terrain Mods and Actual Armor bonues. These could either be crafted by the SL or have the SL make the schem and give it to a Master Artisan. eg-Novice SL=Jeep ( 1 Passenger, 1 gunner)will explain guns and gunner later, Then in mobility tree add more vehicles and mods to vehicular control and vehicular terrain negotation all the way up Master SL which has the fastest vehicles and highest terrain skill, (Maybe an apc? 5 passengers, 2 gunners) This would make it a little more challenging to take on a Strong group with a master SL. * MP vehicles that a MSL is driver of takes on 5000 armor and X10 stats to condition. Wouldn't be a tank, but an effective APC when moving troops into battle * Landing Zone for players to drop on a give point at the map, maybe requiring a special vehicle slot * Getting a WP from forward intel and "deploying" our squad from a space terminal (grouping works like when we load into MP ships for space) and we all load at the WP. * Armored Tank: Alot of people have suggested a muliplayer mount for SL. It would be nice to have a 8 player tank that master squad leader could drive that could really take a beating. I do however feel that players inside should still take 2 % damage while inside. I dont think it should have cannons in it, if it has cannons they should have a very low damage output, maybe equal to a junky CDEF pistol. This tank should move very slow as well. * At Master Squad leader the squad leader gains the ability to use all their specials (SL specials as well as non SL specials) while mounted on a pet (no vehicles). : While mounted the squad leader and the mount share their health and defenses, if the pet gets hit it, benefits from the defenses the squadleader has as well all other effects currently working on the squadleader but they both share one health pool, so each hit the pet or the squad leader takes draws from their combined added health pool. : In fact as long as the squad leader is mounted he and his mount are handled as one target, where they both add their health pools into one. When the Squad leader incaps the mount incaps too. : The only benefit the squad leader has from fighting while mounted is a slightly higher health depending on the mount and a higher run/walk speed. : As soon as he dismounts both health pools are evenly divided percentage wise (if the combined health pool is at 45% dismounting results in both having 45% of their health). : All restriction entering buildings still apply. Base Slicing * We need to be more important in Base Takedowns. Novice Squad Leader & the ability to select "Activate Overload" from a radial is all it requires. If all it takes it the ability to hit a button on a keypad, then anyone should be able to do it. It needs to require more than novice (Master perhaps), and it needs to have some type of puzzle or consumable attached to it. * On the Main HQ Terminal, the one that the SL uses, there should be a way for Squad Leaders to see the status of the base. A simple picture showing the 5 terminals, with a simple "Online" or "Offline" for each one, that should be automatically updated real-time with the base status. This would help us follow the takedown, and help us in those sticky situations where you want into a base where a BH & Smuggler hit the first two terminals for XP, then bailed. Items and Weapons Items that would be good to have added to the game for master SL, or alter existing items to make them better suited for Squad Leader use. * An eye patch * Flashbang grenades, certified at 3xxx. They should do little damage but should have a very high chance to apply a medium-timed blind effect on any target in the area of effect. * concussion grenades, certified at master squad leader. They also should do little damage but should have a high chance to apply a medium timed stun/dizzy effect on any target in the area of effect. * BFG (BIG FRIKKIN GUNS): Yes Big Frikkin Guns, we need to be able to craft these or make the schem's and give em to a Master Weaponsmith. This would give us more firepower and once again a stronger force to reckon with. Maybe use the same format as the ones on the Player Controled Turrets in the Factional Bases. This idea needs a lot of work so feel free to contribute. * Alter Intimidator pistol: This should have some SL mods on it? How about +10 group terrain, +10 group melee defense? * Smoke Grenades. (Smoke screen bonus): Area attack weapon that would give a -5 accuracy decrease on enemies, and a +5 increase on accuracy for group members. * Smoke Flares: Squad leader should be able to make smoke flares, and be able to give them a name of choice, 3 flares at a time could be used, they would last for an hour. It would be cool to call one lets say point a, point b, point c, then direct the group to different points but have a visual aid instead of just a waypoint. * Sky flares: Could probably use fireworks I guess, it would be cool to see flares fire up in the air when two sides engage. * A squad Leader bracer or squad leader clone armor. * A faction shoulder pad with some squad leader mods in it or make that battle clone armor so that squad leader can use it as well. * Provisions: Squad leader would be able to craft a pack of food that gives +5 action regen, +5 health regen +5 mind regen. Tasty army food! Abilities * Stay Sharp: Ability which increases the group's chance of dodging, blockimg or counterattacking incoming attacks. Damage output is reduced slightly but there is an increased chance that group members will land critical hits which cause wounds. * Cover fire - The SL fires an attack which does little to no damage but creates an attack posture down and the enemy has reduced weapon speed for 10 seconds. This would be in a cone and on a 1-2 minute cooldown. * We need a charge command, to allow our ranged shooters to laydown some cover fire and cause poster changes in there selected targets, and give players with melee weapons equiped a short burst run to get to there pray. This also get rid of that annoying whos going 1st if we just have everyone attack at the same time. * Inspiration: Sls inspire their men to fight for them, and perhaps die for them. It would be nice if you could have a few abilities related to inspiring your men. Perhaps at the lower levels you can only say a few words of encouragement, that provide small bonuses, and at master you can give a largish inspirational speech that provides a larger bonus for a longer period of time, and make the speeches or words alterable, so people can roleplay with that aspect of things. * Give SLs the ability to change the factional status (on leave, combatant, special force) of any person in team and/or the complete team. * Give squad leaders the ability to boost the groups resists to knockdown/blind/dizzy/stun/posture changes * Airstrikes * Leading more NPCs * Boostmorale: I dont see how spreading wounds would boost morale.If you have a TKM in your group you can keep using this ability while the TKM meditates to get rid of wounds, other than that its usless in my opinion. I would get rid of this ability, I have other suggestions instead listed below. * Form Up: Since this was removed from pvp I dont use it that much. I think it would be of better use if it cleared all states and had a 3 to 5 minute cool down rather than just dizzy and stun. * Steady aim: needs to be improved, or just removed from the game. * VolleyFire: Place volley fire in the master squad leader box. Its by far the best ability and only a master SL should have it. Is volley fire susposed to fire a multiple shot from all players in range when used? If so maybe it should be fixed, if not, I think volleyfire is very valuable how it is. * Rally: some changes need to be made. When this ability is used it should last for five minutes, and be able to be used again 5 minutes after it is put in place. Right now I think it lasts for 45 seconds or so, by the time you engage the enemy the buff has ran out, so its a waste; Also for Rally, I think it should have a 10m range, and everyone in the group should be standing still as well as the Squad Leader for it to stick. When this ability is used the squad leader should shout somthing, then everyone in the group uses a /cheer emote. Can you imagine that scene in braveheart where he is rallying his troups, is he was 40m away and did it silently? No. Plus in all the starwars movies there is all kinds of cheering. Having a squad leader pep talk his troops and then having them cheer would give a better battle field feel, and a more starwars feel. Direct Troops. Bonus 5% XP for five minutes. Could be used once every 20 minutes. 65m range Cease Fire Drop agro on npc attacking attacking the group. Would send npc into retreat so players couldnt exploit this command and keep doing it on hard animals. As far as I can tell when npc's go into retreat, they get full health once they make it back to thier spawn point? If not, then the attacking npc should get full health when this command is used.(Would not work in PVP) Two minute cooldown, 65m range. Take Refuge -40 group Melee defense, +40 group Ranged Defense. Lasts for 5 minutes, can be used every 10 minutes. 35m range. Blitz -40 group melee and ranged defense in exchange for +20 group melee and ranged accuracy. Lasts for 5 minutes, can be used every 10 minutes. 35m range (IMaybe get rid of steady aim and replace it with this ability?) Archaic Shot or Distress Shot 5 second root shoot with chance of intimidating enemy. Why did smuggler get a root shot and not the sqaud leader? 35m range. 5 minute cooldown. Decoy (Special used on self) Squad leader could use avoid incap ability for 10 seconds at the cost of all but 1 of his/her health. action and mind. 30 minute cooldown. Last Man Standing Sqaud leader would distribute all of his/her HAM evenly to group leaving only one point of HAM left. 60 minute cooldown, 35m range. Reanimate Squad leader can heal an incaped member of the group for one health. 5m range, 3 minute cooldown. (A nice feature would be a shocklike animation, somthing like republic commando) Conceal Group This ability would conceal the entire group for 5 minutes. If anyone in the group attacked or moved the concealment would break for the entire group. 10m range, 5 minute cooldown. Flank Enemy or Surprise Attack High sac cost, area attack which would slow down or snare enemy group close together for 5 seconds with low chance of causing stun and or dizzy, or even disarm shot. 35m range, 5 minute cooldown. Promote Faction +15% bonus for faction points recieved. Faction Holoemote would be displayed above SL's head when used. Would last 5 minutes, 35m range, 20 minute cooldown. (If you wanted to get really fancy it would be cool if you could buy a faction flag from the recruiter and have the squad leader carry it on his back or in his non-gun hand. Take Evasive Action +50 dodge for 2 minutes. 65m range, 5 minute cooldown. RAW On top of the bonus's that squad leaders currently possess add another for group healing efficiency. Squad leader needs at least 1-2 wpn specials since it is a combat profession afterall. What i http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=squad_leader&message.id=25655#M25655 would like to see would be: On short term: * group defence modifiers being increased. Change the +5 in the master box to +25 and it's worth it. * group defence modifiers being displayed on team in the form of buff symbols. * steady aim giving a bit more of bonus and lasting for the complete displayed duration instead of stopping at first shot. * volley fire cooldown reduced a bit On medium term: * boostmorale applying a small buff of increased attack speed of action regeneration on the complete team. (Forget the whole distribute-wounds business.) * some form of agro-control implemented, several suggestions were found here. * low-damage grenades implemented and certified at SL boxes. They would be flash grenades for AoE blindness and concussion grenades for AoE stun/dizzy. * retreat being changed to be an actual retreat command. (Minimal costs of action and mind, but applying a 30 seconds debuff on the SL, reducing action regeneration to something between 0% and 50% of the original rate. Would certainly be a reason to retreat then...) * allow factioned SLs to change the faction status (on leave, combatant, SF) of teammembers (SL included) as if being a recruiter. On long term: * give us satelite reconaissange, as described here. Pre and post CU mixed * Make Terrain matter In real life battle elevation matters, line of sight matters etc. Make it important to take the high ground. Currently the only advantage I can see is that you have a faster speed going down hill. * typical Military Squad procedure stuff - Forward Recon & Intelligence Gathering (Improved /examine, long range binoculars), Orbital Target bombardment (paint a target, wait 30s, then BOOM), etc. Things that would make us more useful in forward planning of large-scale operations. I would like to see the Squad Leader be integrated with Smuggler, BH, and Commando - Reasons for this are as follows ~ The use of specialized professions would be utilized by say an interface that would allow the dirrect communication to each class for such things as Special attacks for the Commando's Heavy Weapons (i.e. Working in tandom with the SL the Commando could use the weapons he has to do a slightly bit more damage as well as use weapons he coulden't use while not being with a SL as to make the SL useful for the Commando) ~ As for the BH Special Skills like the use of Tracking driods could be linked up to the SL as well so that he can halp in tracking of the target the BH is hunting. Also the SL could improve the BH's ability to track so that he may act like a Ranger but at a daminished level (such as range being more limited then an actual ranger) ~ A smuggler needs to be the Face of any squad. So the SL could give the Smuggler bonuses to Slicing terminals faster when in the group #3 Stealth for Squad Members ~SL is so combat ready and learnad in the ways of combat that it would be nice if he could give the squade a little stealth capablity because of his skill in knowing how to do things on the battlefield and give the Smugglers in the Group capability to Desgiuse people in the group as something they are not in thier ability Vilifier What I think a master Squad Leader should be. I think that a squad leader should be a medium range profession (35m to 65m for specials) that has special abilites to boost group member stats, use special enhancments on group members, and use debuff abilities on enemies. I also think that a squad leader should add some emotion to the battlfield with his/her abilities. I also think that master Squad Leader should have a few items that will enhance the battle experience in SWG. Note:I dont think a squad leader should be essential, or a dominating force, this profession should be a useful addition, I would hate to see SL become the next flavour of the month like so many other professions. Unique is good. Here are some suggestions to make squad leader better with the current publish. The master box Move some of the bonus stats to the master squad leader box, or no one will bother mastering this profession, it almost looks backwards from what it should be. Also, I think the stats are fair, but it would be nice to have +10 accuracy and +10 melee defense added to the master box, since a SL needs to land his debuff shots, and will take a beating. Note: When using abilites that are a shot or have impact, I think they should only debuff, they should do zero damage on impact. Some wild and crazy suggestions that would prob take alot of dev time, so I dont think they are as important. Complete set from erli Squad Leaders in the world of a better tomorrow. Biggest Alterations in green. Novice Squad Leader - /ability SystemMessage to Group. /ability "Paint Target" with colorful easily identifiable FX that last for at least 30 seconds. +15 General Ranged Accuracy, +5 General Ranged Speed, +10 Melee Defense, +10 Ranged Defense. Mobility Row (X000) - Either create some camps for this row or change the prereq to Explore 4 scout. One way or another make a little sense of the scout requirements. 1000 - /ability Rally, +25 Group Terrain Neg. 2000 - +25 Grouped Burst Run 3000 - /ability Retreat, +25 Grouped Terrain Negotiation 4000 - /schematic Command Outpost - includes NPC faction recruiter and accelerated cooldown timers when withing camp, must be placed beyond 1000m from nearest Town Hall structure. +25 Group Burst Run. Strategy Row (0X00) 0100 - +10 Grouped Ranged Defense, +5 Ranged Defense 0200 - /ability Volley Fire, +10 Grouped Ranged Defense, +5 Ranged Defense 0300 - +10 Grouped Ranged Defense, +10 Ranged Defense 0400 - /ability Boost Morale (now gives 10% boost to all three Regen levels for brief period, countering briefly the effects of drains). +10 Grouped Ranged Defense, +10 Ranged Defense Leadership Row (00X0) 0010 - +10 Grouped Melee Defense, +5 Melee Defense 0020 - /ability Composure (works like /firearm strike but is used on group members and breaks a +Root+ effect) +10 Groued Melee Defense, +5 Melee Defense 0030 - +10 Grouped Melee Defense, +10 Melee Defense 0040 - /ability Form Up (now breaks Daze, Stun, and Dizzy on all so affected group members within 15-25m) +10 Grouped Melee Defense, +10 Melee Defense Tactics Row (000X) 0001 - /ability Steady Aim, +10 Grouped Ranged Accuracy 0002 - +10 Grouped Ranged Accuracy, +5 Grouped Ranged Speed. 0003 - /ability AoE conical Root shot (a single profession identifying special that allows the squad leader the respites in combat to make better use of all their other commands), +15 Grouped Ranged Accuracy 0004 - +15 Grouped Ranged Accuracy, +10 Grouped Ranged Speed Master Squad Leader - /ability Improved Leadership (combines the two abilities of the leadership row into a 20m breaking of Root, Daze, Stun, and/or Dizzy on all so afflicted group members), /ability Elite Ranged Profession Characteristic High Damage Shot (this only need be equivalent to Marksmans "lethal shot" or "Overcharge shot" and should only be usable against a "painted target", but it would be nice for there to be a master shot to intermix with the basic marksman shots that is SL Specific.) /ability AlterFaction Status (want life in the GCW? Start with this simple widely desired change!) +30 General Ranged Accuracy, +15 General Ranged Speed, +20 Ranged Defense, +15 Melee Defense. Base abilities at Master would be: +45 General Ranged Accuracy, +15 General Ranged Speed, +60 Ranged Defense, +55 Melee Defense (and base Terrain Negotiation and Burst Run Efficiency only if prereq was changed to actually make sense {make BHs learn the 0400 of scout instead }) Group Passive Enhancements at Master would be: +50 Group Ranged Accuracy, +15 Group Ranged Speed, +40 Group Ranged Accuracy, +40 Group Melee Accuracy, +50 Group Terrain Negotiation, +50 Burst Run Efficiency. These changes and modifications would in my opinion place Squad Leader closer to the High End Elite Professional Role that its other "Assault" profile contemporaries enjoy (namely Bounty Hunter and Commando - but to a lesser extent Smuggler, Rifle, Pistoleer, and Carbineer too) The numbers and abilities are just not currently analogous, hopefully things can be improved upon soon. Original links collection Squad Leader and the World of Tomorrow: Issues and Ideas Reworked mathematical analysis of the current status of steadyaim. Current Retreat! Encourages - ALT w/ Macros. Change Retreat! to give everyone burst run. Looking at combat professions ideas for Squad Leader, Ranger and Creature Handler GCW Corr. thread about "Prof roles in GCW" What is a Squad Leader? - the 411 for us and the Devs Master Squad Leader Ideas Suggestion for "Retreat" Squad Leader: Fan Fest Info Dump Concept Thread - Squad Leader Profession in Post-CU SWG. SL Petition My Suggestions for Squad Leader (Abilities, items and more) SL Vehicle Where do Squad leaders fit into the scheme of things in SWG?? Why be a Squad Leader? SL Idea: Target Tagging Skill Thinking outside of the box Squad Leader - Wheres My Master Box? More Importantly Wheres The Benefits From Said Master Box MSL Ability Idea Stop the CU sourpuss act. Focus on our Revamp Thoughts on our role post CU SL Dev Q&A Category:Pre-NGE